


Fruit Salad

by Felikid



Series: Spooptober Writings~ [1]
Category: Trickle's Ocean (Discord Server), 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: (maybe?) - Freeform, Gen, Horror, Spooptober, congrats trickle you have fanfiction now, written for the trickle's ocean spooktober event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felikid/pseuds/Felikid
Summary: Something dangerous is swimming in the Ocean.People have been disappearing from the server, and it's up to Pear to investigate!But will she find them before the shadows find her?[Spooktober writing entry]
Series: Spooptober Writings~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984033





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i SAID i'd post this in the utaite tag and so i did
> 
> trickle if ur reading this ur great

Something dangerous was swimming through the Ocean. 

It started slowly; for a suspicious amount of time, Bread had fallen silent. Even after countless @, they did not reply.

Worry arose. "What happened to Bread?" Pear asked in #home, but no one knew the answer. 

"I'll look for them," she decided, "to make sure they're alright."

Through the powers bestowed upon her as the Even Masta, she managed to locate Bread deep within a forest. 

Because this is a Halloween story, she set out alone, leaving but a note to the server. 

Her journey took long and careful preparation; she couldn't find a flashlight for an hour, until she realized her phone had a lamp. 

Night had fallen, but there was no time to waste. Bread's life hung in the balance. 

Her flashlight barely cut through the thick fog. Whenever she squinted, dark shapes haunted the corners of her vision, yet her steps never faltered. The wind itself whispered words of warning, hurrying her forward. 

The moon rose once she reached the hut, a ramshackle thing illuminated by the moon's plale light and her phone's weak glare.

This was it, she knew deep within her heart. Bread had to be here.

Her blood pounded in her ears along with the creak of the door. Slowely, surely, her eyes adjusted to the near total darkness.

Inside, on an old, dusty table, stood a loaf of bread.


	2. Chapter 2

The horror didn't stop after Pear's first discovery. Her phone rang, breaking the shocked silence. 

"It's terrible, Pear!" said none other than Trickle himself, "Potat's gone!"

"First Bread, then Potat?" she asked.

"You have to get to the bottom of this, or else Spooktober will be ruined!" Trickle's panic only hardened Pear's resolve.

"I will."

Potat, according to Trickle, vanished not long after Bread, right in the middle of replying to a cat picture. Just poof, offline.

Pear put the unfortunate Bread into her backpack and journeyed forth once more.

Her radar marked Potat's location as an abandoned industrial complex. The moon reached its zenith, and Pear walked in.

The shadows dancing outside her vision had grown stronger, darker, closer. Humming of long forgotten machinery guided her steps deeper.

Her phone flickered. What would she find in this wretched place? Potat, scared in the dark? Dead or alive? Human... or not?

Pear was blinded. She covered her eyes with her arm due to the sudden light. Every bulb in the building flashed on at once, yet the shadows only cast deeper.

Once, twice, she blinked. As if beneath a spotlight on a grand stage, on the middle of the barren room on the cold hard floor: a single potato.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't understand," Pear sighed into her phone after putting the potato in her pack with the bread. 

"Bread, Potat, there has to be a pattern." Static tinged Trickle's voice. 

Then, a slam burst out of the speaker, together with a yelp from Trickle. "They got Mango!" Kanjo panted. He must've run to Trickle as soon as he heard.

"That's it!" Trickle exclaimed, "Bread, Potat, Mango, they're all named after food!"

Pear gulped.

Trickle realized as well. "Pear, you've got to leave quick, or you might be next!"

She turned from the spotlights and broke into a sprint. The lightbulbs shattered behind her, but she didn't stop. Even when the glass shards dug into her soles, she kept running. 

The shadows were stronger now. Whereas before, they stuck in the corners, now her phone's light didn't even reach the floor. She could feel them rising around her. Swallowing her shoes and slowing her down.

As if tracking through a sentient swamp, the darkness grew and grew around her. Soon, her hands hit resistance. The flashlight drowned.

She could barely shout, "Trickle, it's too late for me!" before her lights went out as well.

Trickle griped his phone in disbelief when the connection cut. "I have to find her. I have to know what happened."

"Don't," Kanjo told him, "You're not named after food, but you're still a noun. What if something happens to you?"

"Even if I become a trickle in the ocean, I won't leave a single drop behind."

  
When Trickle arrived at the building, all he found was a pear.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to everybody i killed off you're all great! and also. i have an ao3 account and by god i am going to use it for shitposts. 
> 
> i wrote this in class on like.. 8 miniature notebook pages


End file.
